


The Alchemist's Ballad

by Yori



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: #myshipwillneverbecanon2k16, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori/pseuds/Yori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His silent encouragements shouldn't be misinterpreted, she knew. Especially when he's so secretive about it. But her girlish heart, she thought long dead beats hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemist's Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this game again and...guess who spammed Godess' arrival just to make philosopher's stones? Either way, this is just some Rena/Dias fluff. There's an immense lack of Rena/Dias fanfics and it saddens me. ;v; 
> 
> P.S. I'm not a writer so forgive me if this isn't good.

Tonight, the music played again.

As if lulling her into reverie, it danced along her ears and lifted the burdens in her heart. It was soft, almost inaudible. In her workshop, the enigmatic minstrel playing its tune seemed wary of revealing his true self. But Rena was not easily deceived.

She recalled his hands softly strumming the strings of her lyre, his lingering and appreciative touch. She remembered the songs they sang when they were children. Back then, Dias was softer, warmer—a part of her envied Cecille for bringing it out. Now that she’s gone, that warm side of him has died as well, leaving him a hollow shadow of his burdened past. When she was younger and more naïve, she thought she could change him. Her older and wiser self knew better now.

Or did she?

 _“No. I never changed at all,”_ she sighed. If she really changed, she shouldn’t be desperately holding onto him. At least now, she wasn’t as lovesick as before.

How many days has it been since he started this routine?

Whenever she pulls all-nighters, compounding some rare mineral their group can use, she noticed his strange coldness (yes, even his coldness has a threshold). Dias wasn’t the type to nag. He assumes the impression of an apathetic older brother. Yet, when their party does PAs, going about their own business, he always brings a ‘free sample’ of shortcake when the party regroups. And when she asks where exactly he had gotten it, he’ll always say “he just bought too much”, or “somewhere”.

Then, there were these nights too. There isn’t really a designated time. She would often hear music in the middle of the night while she is busy compounding rare stones. When she had discovered she had such a useful talent, she readily strived to master it so her friends can have more powerful weapons and accessories. At first, Claude and the others were reluctant to put such a heavy burden on her, but she had proven time and time again that there was really nothing to worry about. In due time, the party wholly depended on her alchemy and compounding abilities to advance further in their journey.

If Dias was in any way against it, this just might be her answer.

His silent encouragements shouldn't be misinterpreted, she knew. Especially when he's so secretive about it. But her girlish heart, she thought long dead beats hopeful.

She doesn’t know for how long her favorite blue-haired swordsman can keep up with the charade. She was in no hurry to expose him just yet.

Knowing there’s a secret only the two of them knew about made her happy.

Perhaps, she could hope for something… for just a bit longer.

 

 


End file.
